Various types of apparatus that use an eyeglass-type or headgear-type mounting unit having display sections that are disposed in front of the eyes of the user and display an image have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 8-126031, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 9-27970, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 9-185009.
However, apparatus that control image capturing and displaying from view points of aiding of user's visual sense and improvement of his or her visual ability have not been known.